Print systems include presentation architectures that are provided for representing documents in a data format that is independent of the methods that are utilized to capture or create those documents. One example of a presentation system is the (Advanced Function Presentation) AFP™ system developed by International Business Machines Corporation.
AFP includes resource objects having data and control information used to execute print jobs. According to the AFP system, documents may include combinations of text, image, graphics, and/or bar code objects in device and resolution independent formats. Documents may also include and/or reference fonts, overlays, and other resource objects, which are required at presentation time to present the data properly.
In various applications, there may be a need for tracking the printing of resource objects. For instance, administrators may be inclined to track sensitive resource objects. Such sensitive objects may include copyright images, special fonts, coupons, logos, watermarks, certification marks, and signatures (e.g., a company executive's handwriting signature image). Thus, by tracking the printing of individual resource objects, opportunities exist for usage monitoring, auditing, accounting, integrity checking and improved archiving.
Current resource object tracking methods include tracking the objects at the host or server level. However, tracking resource objects at the host or server level neglects information regarding what was actually printed. Multiple resource object occurrences in a document, multiple print jobs using shared resource objects, printers driven by multiple hosts (without the benefit of a common printer server), resource object substitutions by the printer and printers that generate hardcopy without tight control from the host (e.g., print jobs stored on the printer and printed on demand by the end user at the printer) are examples of situations where it is difficult for the host to have accurate resource object usage information.
Therefore, a method to track an actual number of occurrences a resource object has been printed would be desirable.